The present invention relates to an electronic toll settlement (collection) system and an apparatus of a vehicle which automatically settles a toll of a vehicle while wirelessly communicating with a tollgate settlement server.
Preferably, a high-pass terminal of a vehicle mounts a smart card in a vehicle in which an advance payable toll is charged up while wirelessly communicating with the tollgate settlement server in a tollgate that is installed at an expressway such that the toll of the vehicle is automatically settled.
According to preferred embodiments of the present invention, a high-pass terminal user may visit an expressway business office in order to charge up the smart card with the advance payable toll. The high-pass terminal user may purchase additional charge to suitably charge up the smart card with the advance payable toll.
Preferably, such a high-pass terminal is usually built in a mirror of a vehicle so that a user may attach and detach the smart card from the high-pass terminal which is built in the mirror to use.
But, the high-pass terminal may be physically damaged since a mirror of a vehicle is heated due to a direct ray of a light in summer. Particularly, there is a problem in that the smart card attached into the high-pass terminal is easily deformed and damaged due to the heat since the property of the smart card is plastic which is not durable in heat.
Moreover, the cost of buying a high-pass terminal and smart card is high. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a technology of settling a toll with a high-pass system in expressway without using the high-pass terminal and the smart card.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.